parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Simpsons (The Enginesons)
Cast *Henry as Homer Simpson - (Henry and Homer Simpson are both rude sometimes and named begins with the letter 'H') *Emily as Marge Simpson - (Emily and Marge Simpson are both wear green) *Thomas as Bart Simpson - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both young and cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa Simpson - (Rosie and Lisa Simpson are both sisters of Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Lady as Maggie Simpson - (Lady and Maggie Simpson are both little) *Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson - (Toby and Grandpa Abe Simpson are both old) *Gordon as Principal Seymour Skinner - (Gordon and Principal Seymour Skinner are both wear blue and important) *Molly as Edna Krabappel Flanders - (Molly and Edna Krapabbel Flanders are both wonderful) *Edward as Ned Flanders - (Edward and Ned Flanders are both wise and kind) *Madge as Maude Flanders - (Madge and Maude Flanders are both have names starting with "Ma") *James as Moe Syzlak - (James and Moe Syzlak are both vain) *Donald and Douglas as Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson are) *BoCo as Barney Gumble - (BoCo and Barney Gumble are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Milhouse Van Houten - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten are) *Percy as Ralph Wiggum - (Percy and Ralph Wiggum are both wimpy) *Duncan as Nelson Muntz - (Duncan and Nelson Muntz are both stubborn) *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Rod and Todd Flanders are) *Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum - (Oliver and Chief Clancy Wiggum are both western) *Cranky as Krusty the Clown - (Krusty the Clown's voice suits Cranky) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jasper Beardly - (Jebediah and Jasper Beardly are both old and named begins with the letter 'J') *Diesel as Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns - (Diesel and Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns are both devious and the main villains) *Whiff as Mr. Waylon Smithers - (Whiff and Mr. Waylon Smithers are both wear glasses) *Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister - (Salty and Captain Horatio McCallister are both connected to bodies of water) *Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob - (Diesel 10 and Sideshow Bob are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Spencer as Superintendent Gary Chalmers - (Spencer and Superintendent Gary Chalmers are both strict and pompous) *Duck as Mayor Joe Quimby - (Mayor Joe Quimby's voice suits Duck) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Snake Jailbird - (Cerberus and Snake Jailbird are both big and strong) *George as Fat Tony - (George and Fat Tony are both evil, mean, and selfish) *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Snowball *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Santa's Little Helper *Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma Bouvier - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Patty and Selma Bouvier are) *Flora as Mona Simpson *Neville as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Harvey as Dr. Julius Hibbert - (Harvey and Dr. Julius Hibbert are both help others) *Belle as Bernice Hibbert - (Belle and Bernice Hibbert are both have names starting with "Be") *Tom and Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Itchy and Scratchy *Bertie as Sideshow Mel *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy *Toad as Bumblebee Man *Isabel and Dulcie (from The Railway Series) as Sherri and Terri - (Isabel and Dulcie are twins, just like Sherri and Terri are) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kirk Van Houten *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Kashmir - (Tillie and Princess Kashmir are both beautiful) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Fisk *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eugene Fisk *City of Truro as Troy McClure *Skarloey as Martian Prince Jr. *Arry as Jimbo Jones *Bert as Kearney Zzyzwicz *Smudger as Dolph Starbeam *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Willie MacDougal *Byron as Otto *Henrietta as Elizabeth Hoover *Daisy as Lunchlady Doris Freedman Gallery WhistlesandSneezes8.png|Henry as Homer Simpson Emily'sNewRoute76.png|Emily as Marge Simpson ThomastheJetEngine7.png|Thomas as Bart Simpson Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Lisa Simpson Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Maggie Simpson MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson GordonTakesaTumble62.png|Gordon as Principal Seymour Skinner Molly'sSpecialSpecial68.png|Molly as Edna Krabappel Flanders Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Ned Flanders Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Maude Flanders JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James as Moe Syzlak Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson BoCo (TTTE).jpg|BoCo as Barney Gumble Casey jr.and Friends - Casey jr Number 1.png|Casey Jr. as Milhouse Van Houten (Credit Goes To Tonygoldwing72) ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Ralph Wiggum PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Nelson Muntz Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum MainCrankyModel.png|Cranky as Krusty the Clown Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Jasper Beardly Diesel.jpg|Diesel as Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns Whiff.png|Whiff as Mr. Waylon Smithers MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Superintendent Gary Chalmers Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Mayor Joe Quimby Cerberus with money..png|Cerberus as Snake Jailbird George the Steamroller.jpg|George as Fat Tony Pura of Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.jpg|Pura as Snowball Polar-crash-n-sane-trilogy.jpg|Polar as Santa's Little Helper Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma Bouvier Florapromo.png|Flora as Mona Simpson Neville.png|Neville as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Dr. Julius Hibbert MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Bernice Hibbert superthumb.jpg|Tom and Jerry as Itchy and Scratchy TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Sideshow Mel MrBulgyRidesAgain50.png|Bulgy as Comic Book Guy Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Bumblebee Man ResourceAndSagacityRS3.png|Isabel and Dulcie as Sherri and Terri Thebrave011.jpg|Johnny as Kirk Van Houten 20120919180808!Casey jr.and Friends - Tillie Number 3.png|Tillie as Princess Kashmir (Credit Goes To Tonygoldwing72) Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Mr. Fisk Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Eugene Fisk It'sCityofTrurobyEdgarHodges2.png|City of Truro as Troy McClure Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Martian Prince Jr. IronArryFront.jpg|Arry as Jimbo Jones IronBertFront.jpg|Bert as Kearney Zzyzwicz SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Dolph Starbeam BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Groundskeeper Willie MacDougal Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Otto HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Elizabeth Hoover It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Lunchlady Doris Freedman (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017